


ferris wheel

by beyondosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amusement Parks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondosh/pseuds/beyondosh
Summary: this year's annual school trip location is an amusement park. chanyeol thought that this will be his chance to confess his feelings towards his high school crush, baekhyun, on valentine's day
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> since today is valentine's day, i wrote this very simple piece. 
> 
> also, i would like to apologize for any grammatical/typo errors.

Students like Chanyeol is not really fond of studying and looks forward to this: the annual school trip. And for this year, their trip will be held in a nearby amusement park on Valentine’s Day.

“Are you joining the annual school trip?” Sehun asked Chanyeol, his closest friend.

“Yeah I will. You know that’s the only thing I look forward to every school year.” Chanyeol replied “Besides I have a plan.”

“And what is it?” Sehun asked full of curiosity

“I’m planning to confess to someone.” 

“Someone? You mean Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol was surprised. How did Sehun know? He hasn’t told anyone about his true feelings towards Baekhyun, not even to his bestfriend, to his mom or sister.

“What are you talking about? It is not him.” Chanyeol tried to deny but Sehun knows him too well.

“Come on, Chan don’t make me a fool. I see how you change when you are with him. You’re not just the Chanyeol I know but a different version of yourself.” Sehun said.

Chanyeol bowed his head because he can’t escape his friend.

“You’re right.” he lifted his head, looked at Sehun with pleading eyes “But don’t tell anyone about it, please?”

Sehun giggled, “Of course. Your secret is safe with me. But make sure to tell me what happened when you confess to him.”

“Sure! Thank you so much, Sehun! I have to go know. Bye!” Chanyeol waved his goodbye to his friend, rushing to the nearest bookstore to buy a card that he will give to Baekhyun.

The two of them have been friends ever since they began high school. Chanyeol moved to the house beside Baekhyun’s and instantly became friends when they saw each other being in the same class.

Baekhyun is easy to like, as per Chanyeol. He is a simple boy who resembles his dog, Mongryong. He laughs with the simplest of things, eats a lot except anything with cucumbers, a good listener. The list can go on because Chanyeol can name a thousand more reasons on why he likes him. 

As time went by, his feelings grew deeper but he never had the courage to do so because he never knows how the latter feels towards him. He tried to ask Baekhyun about being in a relationship but he only answered him with “I don’t know. I think I’m not ready for it yet.”

He felt hopeless that he reached the point of stopping his feelings towards him but he failed because his heart always yearns for Baekhyun.

So this time, Chanyeol mustered up all the courage he could get so that he could finally confess to Baekhyun. He thought of how he can do it romantically and he also prepared himself in case Baekhyun rejects him.

And for it to happen, Chanyeol needs help from two people who are very close to Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

\---

The day before their school trip, Chanyeol invited the two over bubble milk tea near their school.

“What is this all about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, obviously pissed that he has to endure some of his time with Chanyeol instead of resting to prepare for tomorrow.

“Hey, don’t be mean to him.” Jongdae slightly hit Kyungsoo on his arm and frowned in pain. “So Chanyeol, what is this about?”

“Okay, first of all thank you for agreeing with this.” he began, nervousness filling his stomach “The reason why I asked you here because I plan on doing something special to Baekhyun tomorrow.”

Upon mentioning the name of their friend, they turned their attention to the tall boy sitting in front of them.

“I’m planning to confess my feelings to Baekhyun 

*Day of the school trip/Valentine’s Day*

Their class arrived exactly on the opening of the amusement park. They are gathered in the entrance while their teacher are giving them some instructions.

“Okay class, our school trip begins now! Please remember to always wear your wristbands as you need to present it whenever you will try a ride and take care of your valuables. In case of any emergency, kindly approach any of the park’s staff so they can call our attention immediately. Let’s meet here at 6pm in the evening and finally, have fun!” Ms. Lee said.

“What do you want to try first?” Baekhyun asked. He is with his two friends, walking around the park checking out the different rides that they can try.

“Hmmm what about the roller coaster?” Jongdae suggested which the other two agreed.

The three tried all the rides that they can with Jongdae and Kyungsoo being mindful of the plan that Chanyeol will do that day.

“Why are you so nervous?” Sehun asked Chanyeol who has been walking very fast.

“I’m just nervous.” he straightforwardly answered.

It is lunchtime and as planned, Chanyeol and Baekhyun will ‘accidentally’ meet in a restaurant and they will eat all together. 

Chanyeol received a message from Jongdae saying where they are and the two headed to their location. When he arrived, he already saw the three eating that’s why Chanyeol decided to order and to sit with them.

“Hey.” Sehun greeted “Can we sit with you? If it’s alright?” 

Baekhyun tried to get Kyungsoo’s attention to refuse but he was ignored.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo simply answered and the two at across them.

“So how was your day so far?” Chanyeol asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

“Hmmm it was great but very tiring.” Jongdae replied, sipping from his juice.   
Baekhyun and Kyungsoo also finished their meals, then Chanyeol and Sehun also finished theirs.

The five of them are just sitting, trying to regain energy to explore more of the park.

“Hey Dae and Soo, let’s ride the ferris wheel!” Baekhyun blurted out of nowhere.

“Baek, I don’t want to ride it I’m scared of heights. Besides, Jongin and I will walk around together so I can’t really go with you.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae hoping that he would say yes.

“Sorry, I can’t. I promised Minseok that we will ride the ferris wheel together. 

Baekhyun became sad. He has been looking forward to try the ferris wheel because he heard that the view from above looks amazing.

“I can come with you.” Chanyeol offered which surprised Baekhyun.

“Are you sure? I think I will bother you.” 

“It’s no big deal I promise. I went to this park during my birthday last year and I can say that the view from the ferris wheel is really amazing.” 

“Okay.” Baekhyun answered.

The two walked towards the ferris wheel. The line was short and they just have to wait for a couple of minutes before their turn.

Chanyeol can see in Baekhyun’s eyes that he is excited. But for him, all he can feel is butterflies in his stomach because of what he is about to do.

They are in the gondola, sitting opposite to one another. The ferris wheel began to turn. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, on how his face lit up when they are getting higher from the ground.

When they reached the peak, Baekhyun was stunned with the view that he took his phone to take some photos. 

“Wow the view from here is really amazing.” Baekhyun said with a tone of amusement in his voice. Chanyeol only looked at him with his eyes full of love.

The ferris wheel began to move again, it is the second turn. This time, Chanyeol begins to feel nervous because he is about to tell Baekhyun what he truly feels.

When they are almost the peak, he faced Baekhyun and breathed thrice before he began to speak.

“Baekhyun.” the caller called. His voice has a serious tone which made the smaller turn into him imemdiately.

“Is there something wrong, Chanyeol? You seem so serious?” the taller can see that Baekhyun is panicking so he tries to sound more sincere.

“No. I----” he paused, he closed his eyes mustering up the courage he needs “I just need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Baekhyun, we have known each other for quite some time now. We began as strangers but then we knew that we were going to the same school and we are actual neighbors. And to be honest, you are a very nice person, physical and personality wise and it is not difficult not to like you. I like you alot , Baekhyun. I have been keeping it from awhile but I just can’t be at peace with myself with the idea of you now knowing how I truly feel.” Chanyeol confessed. His heart beating too fast that he feels like it will come out anytime soon.

Meanwhile Baekhyun was surprised with what Chanyeol just told him. He can feel his cheeks turning red because he knows himself that he likes Chanyeol too but he just ignored it.

But with his confession, Baekhyun knows that his feelings toward his friend are just hidden within him.

“Chan, to be honest I have been feeling the same way towards you. I like you too. I don’t know when and how it started but I like you.” Baekhyun replied, smiling because he is happy with what is happening to them right now.

As they exited the gondola that became the witness of their sweet confession, Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked together, with the taller holding the smaller hand they headed to the meeting place because it is about time for them to leave the park.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Sehun were about to approach either of the two but when they saw that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are standing together, holding each other’s hand and whispering what nots to another, they already got their answer.

“Seems like the confession went well.” Sehun said with Jongdae and Kyungsoo nodding in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope that you enjoyed this one. i will try my best to write more in english. LOL


End file.
